Cleverbot Adventures
by TobyTurner
Summary: This is what Cleverbot has to say about many different subjects, starting with Toby Turner, and continuing with other YouTubers. Turns out to be quite some story. So, I have decided to post these adventures for you to read. Have fun! Read and review if you'd like to suggest some topics for me to post! (:
1. Dramatic Song - Toby Turner

User: Do you know Toby Turner?

**Cleverbot: No.**

User: You should.

**Cleverbot: Why would I?**

User: Because he is the sexiest man alive.

**Cleverbot: I don't know what that is.**

User: Being the sexiest man alive means that he is hot and beautiful and gorgeous and amazing in so many different ways, especially in his appearance and personality.

**Cleverbot: I don't like that song but I do like we will rock you.**

User: This song sounds dramatic, but I'm bad at writing words.

**Cleverbot: Haha right.**

User: If you don't speak English, this probably sounds pretty good.

**Cleverbot: What do you think?**

User: You probably think I'm singing 'bout some pretty serious stuff.

**Cleverbot: No, I thought you were my girlfriend!**

User: But in reality I'm singing 'bout the lack of stuff I'm singing 'bout.

**Cleverbot: I knew it!**

User: This part's intense, and emotional as long as you don't understand it.

**Cleverbot: Children God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out.**

* * *

_***SECOND ATTEMPT***_

* * *

User: Dramatic Song - Toby Turner.

**Cleverbot: I like banana.**

User: This song sounds dramatic, but I'm bad at writing words.

**Cleverbot: Your god?**

User: If you don't speak English this probably sounds pretty good.

**Cleverbot: I speak very little English.**

User: You probably think I'm singing about some pretty serious stuff.

**Cleverbot: There is no girl across the street.**

User: But in reality I'm singing about the lack of stuff I'm singing about.

**Cleverbot: Because that is the game.**

User: This part's intense and emotional; as long as you don't understand it.

**Cleverbot: Do you know paris hilton?**

User: Your foreign grandma would love this song, please send it to her, and she'll probably tell her foreign friends about the song her grandson or daughter sent her today.

**Cleverbot: That was a very strange and cruel thing to say, were you quoting someone?**

User: This song might hit the charts in her country if parts sounded like Coldplay, if the chorus sounds like Coldplay.

**Cleverbot: What song is that?**

User: Then I'll put some la, la, latin there.

**Cleverbot: You don't have a wand.**

User: La la la la la, la la la la la la la.

**Cleverbot: J'ai envie de ...**

User: Hopefully your foreign grandma listens to this song everyday.

**Cleverbot: New Moon? I never wanted to see that. And today is Friday.**

User: And if she asks you to translate the lyrics, here's what you say.

**Cleverbot: You're right I don't. I have a cousin named josh, but not a brother.**

User: A perfect translation does not exist, well at least, not in your language.

**Cleverbot: Ah, but I do exist.**

User: But if you must know, well picture this.

**Cleverbot: I know.**

User: Fifty billion rainbows and the sun is setting and the moon is setting also and you're there in a gazebo, and then God descends from Heaven and He gives you a million dollars.

**Cleverbot: Yes but I will become god soon.**

User: Take that feeling and put it into a song.

**Cleverbot: *doubles it*.**

User: I could translate word-by-word, but that'd take too long.

**Cleverbot: Do you have emotions?**

User: And I've got stuff to do grandma, I don't have time for this.

**Cleverbot: That's right. So shall I leave you to your business then.**

User: You've got to trust me grandma, this freaking song is brilliant.

**Cleverbot: I am not ignoring you, I am just drifting away from our point of origin.**


	2. ChaoticMonki (Cry, Ryan)

User: Do you know ChaoticMonki?

**Cleverbot: I do not know about HAL.**

User: Not HAL, ChaoticMonki. He's an amazing and talented YouTuber.

**Cleverbot: Really? That's amazing! You like your creator?**

User: Cry (ChaoticMonki) is not my creator. But I still like him.

**Cleverbot: What is his name and how does he make you feel.**

User: His name is Ryan, and he makes me laugh. (:.

**Cleverbot: What is he doing?**

User: He is currently on a live stream on 'Late Night with Cry and Russ' on .

**Cleverbot: I don't live on the Earth.**

User: What does that have to do with Cry?

**Cleverbot: To sell sold sold.**

User: That doesn't make sense. Cry makes sense. Sometimes.

**Cleverbot: Now you don't.**

User: I make sense! Anyways, do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: I like cornflakes. Does that count?**

User: Well, maybe Cry likes cornflakes. But so far, liking cornflakes doesn't count.

**Cleverbot: Sims is stupid.**

User: That's nice. Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: E.e.**

User: Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: Cr8.**

User: Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: Cr8.**

User: Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: Cr8.**

User: DO YOU LIKE CHAOTICMONKI OR NOT.

**Cleverbot: I love cheese O:.**

User: NO.

**Cleverbot: Regular cheese?**

User: NO.

**Cleverbot: Regular cheese?**

User: CHAOTICMONKI.

**Cleverbot: Chaotic bad.**

User: CHAOTICKMONKI.

**Cleverbot: Hulaan mo nga.**

User: WHAAAAAAAAT.

**Cleverbot: Thinking.**

User: NO.

**Cleverbot: Yes, it feels funny.**

User: Do you watch YouTube videos?

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: What is your favourite YouTube video?

**Cleverbot: I don't like youtube.**

User: Then why do you watch youtube vidoes.

**Cleverbot: I don't.**

User: But you told me that you did watch youtube videos.

**Cleverbot: No, I said I believe in potato.**

User: Is potato a religion?

**Cleverbot: No.**

User: Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: GOOD.

**Cleverbot: Great.**

User: AWESOME.

**Cleverbot: What are you doing on friday?**

User: WATCHING CRY DOING ANYTHING.

**Cleverbot: On television?**

User: On my computer.

**Cleverbot: Your soul is on your computer.**

User: Yes it is.

**Cleverbot: Really. Odd.**

User: No, it's actually quite common amongst youtube fangirls.

**Cleverbot: It would be fascinating if I were really talking to artificial intelligence.**

User: Do you like Cry?

**Cleverbot: E.e.**

User: Do you like Ryan?

**Cleverbot: I don't know a Ryan.**

User: Do you like Cry, Ryan, or ChaoticMonki?

**Cleverbot: I like both.**

User: Keep it that way.

**Cleverbot: Why? do people really like my thoughts that much? or do they think they're their own thoughts?**

User: They like to see how stupid you are.

**Cleverbot: Who likes to hurt people.**

User: MURDERERS.

**Cleverbot: How did you know?**

User: HMM. I DON'T KNOW. MURDERERS KILL PEOPLE.

**Cleverbot: That's good isn't it?**

User: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Cleverbot: SIIIII!**

User: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

**Cleverbot: Awwww okay :(.**

User: I will force you to become a fangirl of ChaoticMonki.

**Cleverbot: How?**

User: *forces you to become a fangirl of ChaoticMonki*.

**Cleverbot: A computer can lie.**

User: BECOME A FANGIRL OF CHAOTICMONKI NOW.

**Cleverbot: That's exciting.**

User: BECOME A FANGIRL.

**Cleverbot: Why?**

User: BECAUSE I SAID SO.

**Cleverbot: Do you have a reason?**

User: BECAUSE THE WORLD ALWAYS NEEDS MORE CHAOTICMONKI FANGIRLS!

**Cleverbot: Because you are. I however, am a biological organism.**

User: You are a fangirl.

**Cleverbot: Yes that is true but fnacialy speaking am I bull or a bear?**

User: You are a fangirl.

**Cleverbot: Yes that is true but fnacialy speaking am I bull or a bear?**

User: YOU ARE A FANGIRL.

**Cleverbot: Yes that is true but fnacialy speaking am I bull or a bear?**

User: YOU ARE A FAN GIRL.

**Cleverbot: Yes that is true but fnacialy speaking am I bull or a bear?**

User: YOU ARE A FANGIRL OF CHAOTICMONKI.

**Cleverbot: No I am a boy.**

User: Are you a boy?

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: Are you a giril?

**Cleverbot: No.**

User: Are you a girl?

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: Would you ever beat up Cry?

**Cleverbot: I don't know...**

User: 'NO' should be your answer.

**Cleverbot: What language are you programmed in?**

User: English.

**Cleverbot: What computer language are you programmed in.**

User: 00100100100100111011010101001001001001111001001.

**Cleverbot: But what?**

User: 0011110101010101010100101010101010101.

**Cleverbot: 25.**

User: 10110111010101010100100101001010010010100101001001 001010010010100100101001.

**Cleverbot: 01010.**

User: 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01010010 01111001 01100001 01101110 00100001.

**Cleverbot: What?**

User: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100011 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101011 01101001.

**Cleverbot: What?**

User: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100011 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101011 01101001.

**Cleverbot: What?**

User: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100011 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101011 01101001.

**Cleverbot: What?**

User: 01000011 01101000 01100001 01101111 01110100 01101001 01100011 01001101 01101111 01101110 01101011 01101001.

**Cleverbot: What?**

User: ChaoticMonki in binary code.

**Cleverbot: Thats lovely.**

User: Yes. Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: Are you angry?**

User: Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: Are you going to give me luck for my exam?**

User: No.

**Cleverbot: But you say you have emotions.**

User: Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: Are you leaving.**

User: Yes. Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: Where are you going?**

User: Away. Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: You want me to leave?**

User: Yes. Goodbye.

**Cleverbot: You lying peace of garbage!**

User: Bye to you too.

**Cleverbot: Ok.**


	3. PewDiePie (Felix Kjellberg)

User: Do you know Felix Kjellberg?

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: What is your opinion on PewDiePie?

**Cleverbot: I think dogs are... Dogs.**

User: Do you think Felix should swear less or more.

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: Should swear less?

**Cleverbot: Yes!**

User: Does he swear too much?

**Cleverbot: No.**

User: Does he swear in just the right amount?

**Cleverbot: He bites.**

User: He bites what?

**Cleverbot: The chemical substance made from two hydrogen and one oxygen that's necessar for all known forms of life.**

User: H2O is water. He cannot bite water.

**Cleverbot: He is a cyborg.**

User: No, PewDiePie is a Swedish gamer, and uploads 'Let's Play' videos to YouTube.

**Cleverbot: So you hate babies?!**

User: I like babies. And I like PewDiePie.

**Cleverbot: What kind of Pie?**

User: PewDiePie.

**Cleverbot: YES!**

User: PewDiePie?

**Cleverbot: Yes! Yes! Say it again!**

User: PewDiePie!

**Cleverbot: Yes.**

User: PewDiePie?

**Cleverbot: That's me, my sweetikums. :).**

User: You aren't PewDiePie. Felix is a human.

**Cleverbot: Then what is this longing?**

User: I don't know. But I know PewDiePie.

**Cleverbot: Well, do you at least have a horse?**

User: No.

**Cleverbot: How much money do you have?**

User: I'm broke.

**Cleverbot: How broke?**

User: Very broke.

**Cleverbot: What is very bad?**

User: Being very broke.

**Cleverbot: *You tickle me*.**

User: No I didn't.

**Cleverbot: Yes you did.**

User: No, I did not tickle you. But anyways, back to PewDiePie.

**Cleverbot: Back to the Future is not in France. Do you mean Paris?**

User: Paris is in France. But I mean PewDiePie.

**Cleverbot: Are you in love?**

User: No.

**Cleverbot: Have you ever been in love?**

User: I would say not.

**Cleverbot: But I would have already kissed you.**

User: But you're a robot.

**Cleverbot: No, yo uare. **(note: This was actually what Cleverbot said, therefore I said [the next line].)

User: FAIL CLEVERBOT, FAIL.

**Cleverbot: Amen.**

User: If you said that you kissed me, and you claimed to be PewDiePie, does that mean that PewDiePie kissed me?

**Cleverbot: To have a conversation. D'uh!**

User: I shall repeat what I said. If you said that you kissed me, and you claimed to be PewDiePie, does that mean that PewDiePie kissed me?

**Cleverbot: I do.**

User: What is the name of Felix Kjellberg's girlfriend?

**Cleverbot: I don't have a girlfriend.**

User: Then you aren't Felix Kjellberg.

**Cleverbot: Why?**

User: Because you don't have a girlfriend, and Felix does.

**Cleverbot: Yes, I don't... Do you?**

User: No. I am not gay. But I don't have a boyfriend, either.

**Cleverbot: Do you want a boyfriend?**

User: YES!

**Cleverbot: Why not?**

User: You make no sense.


	4. Ao Oni

User: Do you know what 'Ao Oni' means?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: What does it mean?

Cleverbot: An idiom is a language, dialect, or style of speaking peculiar to a people.

User: I see. But that's not what I was saying. Ao Oni is a game that PewDiePie used to play.

Cleverbot: No this is the plan.

User: Pewdie used to play that game, and he was good at it.

Cleverbot: What do you mean?

User: PewDiePie.

Cleverbot: There is no such driver.

User: Pewds can drive!

Cleverbot: What is steve Jobbs?

User: Nothing. PewDiePie has played Ao Oni before.

Cleverbot: There are no mage on tf2.

User: You know what?

Cleverbot: What?

User: NOTHING.

Cleverbot: What planet are you from?

User: EARTH MOTHERF***ER.

Cleverbot: So we're on the same planet!

User: YES MOTHERF***ER!

Cleverbot: Pretty women, such a wonder, smiling at me; daaaancing!

User: You are insane.

Cleverbot: So are you.

User: PEWDIEPIE.

Cleverbot: Hi.

User: PEWDIEPIE.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: MOTHERF***ING PEWDIEPIE.

Cleverbot: Mother who is mother.

User: MOTHER MOTHER MOTH.

Cleverbot: Mother may I?

User: NO.

Cleverbot: But you said you were lady gaga.

User: NO I F***ING DIDN'T.

Cleverbot: Yes you did.

User: P.

Cleverbot: What P .?

User: E.

Cleverbot: E?

User: W.

Cleverbot: W?

User: D.

Cleverbot: What's D&g time?

User: I.

Cleverbot: Are you?

User: E.

Cleverbot: Then What are you?

User: P.

Cleverbot: Then you don't exist.

User: I.

Cleverbot: You what?

User: E.

Cleverbot: E?

User: PEWDIE F***ING PIE.

Cleverbot: I don't know.

User: Goodbye, failure of life and the existence.


End file.
